Lost in Wonderland
by Lylonda
Summary: "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore..." "Now is not the time for movie references!" Not just one, but three foreigners have entered the game. Will they learn to live in this insanity? Or will they return to their own world?
1. Prologue: We were just going for a hike!

Cadence, Jewel, and Silvia were walking in the forest near Silvia's lake house. The sun had just set so that the beautiful scenery around them had become dark and eerie.

"Hey guys? Can we go back? It's dark and we don't even have a flashlight,"said Cadence, anxiously looking at her surroundings.

"Aw, come on! It's not that dark!" Jewel called back as she ran ahead of them farther into the woods.

"Don't worry Cadence. It's not that bad. There's a nice clearing ahead were we can get a cool view of the stars." Said Silvia, trying to calm her friend.

"Alright." As the two continued walking they realized that jewel was no longer on the trail.

"Where did she go now?" Cadence said. "Why doesn't she stay with us?"

"Who knows, but let's go find her."

As the two began shouting for their friend they heard a shout.

"Hey guys! Come look at this!"

The two ran a short ways off the trail to find Jewel leaning over a large hole in the ground.

"What is it? It's so deep!" Jewel asked while leaning over the edge.

"Jewel! Be careful!" Just as Silvia stepped forward to pull jewel back her foot caught on a root sending her toppling over onto Jewel. Seeing both of her friends falling into the hole, Cadence grabbed onto Silvia in an attempt to pull them out, but only succeeded in being dragged down as well.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"


	2. Chapter 1: Where are we?

"Ugh..."

"Ow."

"Crud. That hurt."

The three of them woke up on a dirt path in the middle of a forest different than the one they had previously been in. Not only that but all of them were blinded by the sun shining overhead. Silvia stood up and helped the other two to their feet.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Cadence.

"Other than a few scrapes, I'm fine." said Jewel.

"Same here." responded Silvia.

Looking at their surroundings the girls suddenly realized something.

"Um guys? Isn't it supposed to be summer?" Cadence questioned. Sure enough the trees around them burned with colorful reds, oranges, and yellows. The realization that they were no longer in the same forest as they were earlier, the three began to worry.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore..."

" Seriously Jewel?! Now's not the time for movie references!" scolded Silvia.

"One, where are we? Two, how the heck did we get her? Three, how do we get back? Four-!" Cadence began to panic as she continued until Silvia stopped her.

"Cadence! Calm down!"

"Um how about we go try and find someone?" Jewel suggested. "If we find someone maybe they can help us get home."

"Good point," said Cadence taking a deep breath. "Alright. So which way should we go? There's no way of telling which direction will take us to the nearest people, and we need to get home as soon as possible. Our families must be worried sick right now."

"Maybe someone could climb a tree and see. I can do it."

"No Silvia! I'd rather not have you break your neck from falling. Also, I doubt that it would-" Cadence cut off while looking around. "Where did Jewel go?"

"Seriously?! Not again!" Silvia said. Just then they heard their friend scream down the right side of the path. "Jewel!" The two of them took of running.


	3. Chapter 2: We meet some scary people

Cadence and Silvia ran down the right side of the path till they came to a large gate and saw Jewel who currently had two deadly blades on either side of her neck. Said blades were attached to long handles held by two twin boys who we're smiling as if they were playing some fun game.

"Pretty Lady brought more ladies to play with brother!" said the blue clad boy.

"But they aren't as pretty so we'll take care of them first and save you for last Pretty Lady. Ok?" asked the red boy as he turned and pointed his scythe at Cadence and Silvia. Jewel twisted her head around to give a panicked look to Silvia.

"Leave her alone! What the heck are you doing with those anyway? Do you threaten everyone you see pass by? Let her go!" Shouted Silvia, ready to fight after seeing her friend's life threatened. Cadence had to hold her back to keep her from charging at the boys holding the scythes.

"Let's calm down for a second here. Boys, I don't know why your attacking us, but we don't mean to cause any trouble, ok? We're lost and just want to ask for some directions alright?" Explained Cadence, trying to diffuse the situation. "So can we please but the weapons away?"

"Sorry lady, but it's our job to get rid of any intruders. Y'all may look like you don't mean any problems but Boss taught us not to judge a book by its cover."

"Ya, and it applies to people too!"

"Well, how about we ask your boss? He may be able to figure this out right?" Asked Cadence hoping to keep the boys talking as long as she could.

"Why do you want to talk to Blood?" a voice asked from behind. Cadence was about to turn around but suddenly felt something metal tap against the back of her head.

"Aw! Stupid chicken rabbit's back!" Shouted the red boy.

"Go away stupid bunny!" Shouted the other.

Silvia seeing that there was a gun to her friends head took the opportunity to grab Jewel and take cover behind a near by tree. After taking cover she took a better look at the man. Oddly enough this man had fairly long wavy orange hair with what appeared to be rabbit ears on top, which she concluded must be real when they twitched in her direction. However, what Silvia didn't notice was another man wearing a top hat watching the entire scene with amusement since she was focused on the fact that Cadence's life was at stake.

"W-well I'm going to assume that by Blood you mean the person in charge around here. My friends and I found ourselves lost out here and are just looking for some directions as to how we could get home. One of my friends ran into these two and they attacked us. I understand that they are just doing their job, but we truly don't mean any harm!" Cadence rushed to explain their situation in hopes of getting out of the situation she currently found herself in as quickly as possible.

The man with the elaborately decorated top hat then walked forward and placed a hand on the rabbit eared man's shoulder. "Enough Elliot. Don't point your gun at a lady. Now then," he said turning to Cadence. "I apologize for my subordinates' rude behavior. Allow me to invite you and your friends over there to tea, I insist." he said with a glance towards Jewel and Silvia.

"Well, I'm not sure. I mean thank you for the offer, but my friends and I are in a bit of a hurry so thanks but no thanks." Cadence quickly attempted to back away, but was stopped by Elliot grabbing her arm.

"Blood rarely invites anyone other than role holders to tea. Come on, you can have some of the carrot cake I had made!" stated Elliot as he pulled Cadence through the gates.

"Hey pretty lady! We'll show you where the tea party is! Oh and I'm Dee." Said the blue twin as he ran to grab Jewel's right hand.

"And I'm Dum! After the party we'll show you our treasure!" Shouted the red one as he took her other hand and began leading/dragging her through the gates.

"Well miss? Shall we join them?" asked Blood as he lead a reluctant Silvia through the gates.

'How the heck are we gonna get out of this?!' was all that Silvia could think.


	4. Chapter 3: Tea and Nevous Breakdowns

'This is insanity!' was what kept running through Cadence's mind as she watched the people before her. The twins Tweedle Dee and Dum sat across the table with Jewel trying to pull her into the argument they were having with Elliot March (whom Cadence had learned not to call a rabbit or hare from his reaction to the twins) who sat on her left. To her right sat Blood Dupre, sipping his tea while shooting a death glare at all the carrot pastries on the table. Poor Silvia, having been practically dragged in by Blood, sat on his other side.

'I hate black tea... but I better not make him upset.' Cadence realized that Blood had been glancing at her throughout the party as if to say "You better drink that tea." This in mind, Cadence took a sip of the bitter drink as she mulled over what she had just been told.

After the three girls had been sat down and served their tea. Blood began to give them an explanation as to where they were. He had said that they were in a different world than their own and that people were divided into two types of people: role holders and faceless. He also explained that there were four different territories, each ruled by a different role holder and experiencing a different season. If that wasn't hard enough for Cadence to grasp, he also claimed that everyone had a clock for a heart instead of an actual heart.

'I don't really understand what the heck he was telling us. But... wait. What the heck are these boys thinking? Running all over the place and screaming at that rabbit guy. It's really giving me a headache.' thought Jewel as she heard the twins start yet another fight with Elliot. Just as she was about to ask them to stop yelling they suddenly turned to her, startling her.

"Hey pretty lady! Do you like treasures?" asked Dee.

"Eh?!" was all she could say.

"Yeah! Wanna see our treasures after the party?" questioned an enthusiastic Dum.

"Well, um, sure?"

"Yay!" cheered the twins.

Meanwhile, Silvia was sitting next to Blood, trying to ignore the questioning glances he sent her way. 'This is crazy. First he says we're in a different world. Then he says that the seasons differ from placer to place and that we are the only ones with real hearts?! This cannot be going over well with the others.' She thought as she glanced toward Jewel seeing her cornered by the twins. Silvia was about to go help her when she notice Cadence.

Cadence was in a panic. 'What the heck is wrong with this place! Different seasons? Different world?! Are these people crazy? Calm down, calm down. Cadence, you cannot go into a panic attack. You're in front of four strangers. Strangers with guns, that are a part of the mafia! Oh crud! These people could kill us!' She began gripping her shirt and pants, trying to control herself. 'And all that insanity about having clocks instead of an actual heart. How is that even possible?!' Suddenly Silvia snapped her from her thoughts.

"Cadence, calm down it's all right!" said Silvia as she rushed over. Blood simply sat quietly watching the new development with the girls next to him.

Cadence lost all control over her feelings and began crying through her panic attack. "No it's not ok! There is absolutely no way we're in a different world. It's impossible! Especially the idea of having a clock for a heart! It's physically impossible! It's because of the heart that the blood circulates though the body. Blood literally passes though the heart, that can't happen if you have a clock instead!" The rest of what she said was was unintelligibly due to her tears.

Silvia tried her best to calm her. "Cadence, please calm dow-"

"We really do have clocks for hearts. Seriously! Listen!" said Elliot as he pulled Cadence into a hug, making sure her ear was near his clock.

"Wha!" was all Cadence could reply with as she was pulled into the sudden hug. Silvia just stood by in shock of what just happened. Soon enough as she was struggling to free herself she hears a persistent ticking of a clock, all of a sudden she was pulled back by Silvia.

"What the heck are you doing! You first threaten her by putting a gun to her head and then pull her into a hug?! What is wrong with you?" shouted Silvia as she came to her friend's defense.

"Eh?! Nothing is wrong with me! And I was only showing her that it's true that we have clocks for hearts." defended Elliot. Meanwhile, Cadence was in shock over the fact that it was true that they had clocks for hearts.

Suddenly the afternoon sky changed to a dark night, startling the girls at first until they remembered that that was apparently normal.

"It appears that night has come. Elliot, it's time to work." Elliot's demeanor immediately changed to that of seriousness. "My apologies for having to leave you young ladies, but we must go take care of some business. I have had some rooms prepared for the three of you since it is dangerous for the three of you to walk out there on your own at night." With that said Blood and Elliot left the three of them with the twins.

"Pretty Lady can stay in our room!"

'Wait what?' thought Jewel.


	5. Chapter 4: The Treasure isn't Treasure!

"I don't like it here! That guy Blood is such a creep!" said Silvia, still upset that they were being forced to stay the night.

"He is a bit creepy, but what other choice do we have? If what he said is true -which I'm still having trouble believing- we have no way of getting home anytime soon. We have no other choice but to trust him." said Cadence.

"I still don't like it." Was all Silvia said.

The two of them were sitting in a rather large guest room at Hatter mansion. Jewel having been kidnapped by the twins wasn't with them. Silvia, panicked over having to stay the night, was thinking of a plan to escape. Cadence, on the other hand, had resigned herself to the fact that they would have to at least spend the night, was trying to talk reason into her friend.

"I don't either, but we have no other choice." Replied her friend.

"Here's an idea! We sneak out the window later tonight and get out of this place! Then we'll be free to find our way home."

"That won't work for three reasons Silvia." said Cadence. "One, because it's dark out and we don't know the area. There's a good chance that we would get into trouble if we snuck out now. Two, if we really are in another world then there is no way we can get home on our own. And three, this is the mafia Silvia! Do you really think that they won't notice if we climb out a window and try to sneak out?"

"Well we could just use the door-" started Silvia.

"No. If they would catch us going through the window they would definitely catch us moving though the building."

"Well what else can we do?! I don't want to stay here!"

At that moment the door burst open and a figure hurriedly rushed in and locked the door behind her. The two girls sitting on the bed looked up to see a wide eyed Jewel who seemed to have been running for her life.

"That was not treasure!" was all she said.

"What?"

"Dee and Dum! They wanted to show me their 'treasure', but it wasn't treasure. It was weapons! So many weapons! I thought it was cool at first. At least until the decided they wanted to try them out on me!" Said Jewel, clearly in a panic.

Silvia went over to her and sat down. "Hey, it's ok! Calm down Jewel. You need to calm down!" Looking to Cadence she continued. "See?! It's not safe here!"

"We don't have any choice right now. We'll try to leave in the morning. Jewel, do you think you'll be alright if you stay in one of our rooms tonight?" Cadence replied.

"Yeah. I think I'll be fine. Can I stay in your room Silvia?"

"We should get some sleep. My room is just across the hall if you need me." Cadence got up and headed to the door. "Goodnight."

After closing the door behind her Cadence heard the lock click into place. 'That's not a bad idea. If those twins really do want to use their 'treasure' on us we better lock our rooms.' Just as she was opening the door to her room someone called out to her.

"Cadence!"

Turning around Cadence saw Elliot walking towards her.

"I was just wondering if you were all right, since you kinda broke down earlier. Oh and sorry about that I dine with the gun... I was just doing my job ya know?"

"Oh! Um... It's alright. I was just a little shocked that's all! Ya know, with how we can't get home and all." Cadence replied nervously. She was surprised that Elliot had actually showed some concern for her. Other than when he had forced her to listen to his clock, he had seemed so cruel when he had pulled a gun on her and when he was arguing with the twins at the tea party. The sudden apology didn't seem to fit her idea of a Second-in-command Mafia person.

Elliot looked at her. "Yeah. I guess I would be upset if I couldn't get back here, well, at least I would be if Blood wasn't with me. I'll go wherever he does. Ya know, I still feel kinda bad about earlier with the gun though. How 'bout I take you to this cool carrot restaurant? They have the most delicious carrot dishes!"

She was stunned by the sudden offer. "Um... sure! Sounds great!" was her automatic response. Elliot smiled and went on his way saying good night as he left her standing in the hallway. Turning toward the door to her room she walked in, locking the door behind her, and collapsed on the bed.

Suddenly she realized something in her tired haze. 'I don't even like carrot dishes...'


	6. Chapter 5: Operation Rescue the IPod

Bright rays of sunlight woke Jewel the next morning. She was somewhat confused to find herself in an unfamiliar place when she suddenly realized the events of the day before. Looking across the room she saw Silvia already up and packing things into her bag.

"What are you doing?" Jewel asked, sneaking up on her friend and poking her.

"Wah!" shouted Silvia. "Don't do that!"

"What are you doing?"

Silvia sighed,"I'm getting reading to leave. I don't trust this place. You should get ready to, we need to leave as soon as possible."

"Aw! But I like it here!"

Jewel received a look of disbelief. "You mean you like it here? With crazy twins who want to kill you for fun?"

"Never mind." said Jewel. Even though the twins scared her when they tried to kill her, they had been fun to hang out with. But that didn't mean she wanted to run into them anytime soon. Jewel went to grab her bag as well when she had suddenly realized something. She had left her bag in the twins' room.

"Crud."

Silvia looked up, "what's wrong?"

"I left my bag back in the twins' bedroom." explained Jewel. She didn't know what to do. She needed that bag, but there was no way she was going back to that room. Maybe Silvia would get it for her.

"Hey Silvia?" She asked.

"What?"

"Will you get my bag for me?"

Silvia's eyes widened. "No way!" she shouted.

"Please?" asked Jewel.

"No!" said Silvia. "There is no way I am going to go anywhere near those two! I want to leave, not stay and die!"

"But my IPod is in there!" exclaimed Jewel.

The two hushed when there was a knock at the door. After a moment Cadence walked in. "What is this about dying and an IPod?" she asked.

"Jewel left her bag in the twins' room last night." said Silvia.

"Hey, I was running for my life! How was I supposed to remember my bag when someone is trying to kill me?" defended Jewel.

"How about we all go to get it. I doubt they'll try anything with all of us there." suggested Cadence. The others agreed and they headed down the ornate hallways toward the bedroom of the Bloody Twins.

"I don't like this! I think we should just ditch the bag, run, and get it back later," commented Silvia. "I don't like the idea of staying in a mafia headquarters longer than we need to."

"I need my bag Silvia!"

"The moment we get the bag we're out of here, alright Silvia?" asked Cadence.

Silvia muttered a angry "Fine" as the continued to walk. The trio slowed as they neared the corner near the twins' bedroom as they heard a commotion.

"Stupid hare! Why'd you do that?!"

"Ya! We were on a break! Why did you wake us up?!"

"Shut up! Y'all were ditching like you always do!"

The girls stopped after hearing three very familiar voices. Peaking around the corner they saw the twins and Elliot arguing, which they already knew was a common occurrence at Hatter Mansion. The three friends simply stood watching from the safety of their hiding, until Jewel noticed what Dum was holding.

"MY BAG!" Jewel exclaimed as she dove toward the arguing group to retrieve her bag. The three looked up from their argument as Jewel snatched her bag from Dum, noticing Cadence and Silvia walking out into the hall.

"Pretty lady!" yelled the twins as they ran to Jewel's side.

"Stupid Rabbit is be in a bully!"

"Ya! He's being mean to kids!"

"I am not!" Elliot shouts, glancing toward the girls. "These two slack off all the time, I'm just making them get back to work!" he hurriedly explained, not wanting them to think badly of him.

Jewel hugged her bag, "I'm just glad I have this back." The twins, wondering what about the bag was so special to her, started to ask when they were suddenly interrupted.

"We have the bag. Can we please go now?" Asked an impatient Silvia. When Cadence nodded her head in affirmation Silvia quickly grabbed Jewel's arm, dragging her toward the exit. Elliot's ears fell.

"Your leaving already?" he asked Cadence, who had yet to walk off. His crestfallen face invoked a feeling of guilt in her.

"Ya," she replied, "Silvia really wants to see what else is around here." Even though that wasn't the truth, Cadence didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Well, ok. Just be careful, not all the role holders are people you should hang out with. If you meet a guy dressed in a red coat carrying a sword, stay away from him, he's trouble."

"Thanks!" said Cadence. Then she turned to follow her friends that were waiting at the gate.


	7. Chapter 6: Stalking Jester

Walking through the forest, the trio were unaware of a person watching them.

"Hmm?" hummed the figure. "Not just one, but three foreigners have entered the game. And at the perfect time as well. This is bound to be an interesting April season."

"_Hey idiot!_" said a voice from seemingly no where, "_Stop slacking off and get back to work! Another one escaped and the last thing I need is you wasting time stalking girls!_"

"Calm yourself, Joker." said the person as he turned around. Walking forward the man faded into thin air.

* * *

"Oh how I love being outside!" sang Silvia, twirling in a circle. After leaving the Hatter compound, Silvia's mood had improved significantly. Jewel watched her friend as she listened to her music. She loved it when Silvia acted like this, since she only showed this side of her when she was outside. Turning her head to look into the forest she saw what seemed to be a man watching them.

"Hey! Do you see that guy?" Jewel asked her friends. Cadence looked to see where she was pointing.

"What guy?"

"That guy right over-", but when Jewel turned to look again the man had disappeared. "I could have sworn that there was a creepy guy over there!"

Cadence and Silvia simply shrugged, thinking that it wasn't a big deal. Pouting, Jewel followed her two friends as they walked on. As the trio continued down the path, their surroundings became darker as they wandered deeper into the forest. Soon enough wooden arrows painted in all sorts of colors began appearing on the trees.

Suddenly Silvia spoke up. "I love the outdoors, especially at night, but this is kind of creepy..."

Jewel agreed,"Definitely creepy. And what's with the signs? They lead nowhere, plus they're impossible to read."

Noticing that Cadence hadn't spoken in a while, the two turned to check on their friend. However, she was nowhere near them.

"Where is she!?" asked Silvia, instantly worried. Peering down the path behind them, Jewel saw a silhouette standing in the middle of the trail several meters away.

"There she is!" exclaimed Jewel, taking of down the trail toward their friend. Once they reached Cadence they found there friend unresponsive, simply stand in the pathway staring at something that wasn't there. Noticing this, Silvia shook her shoulder.

"Cadence? Cadence! Snap out of it!" she said. At the sound of her name, Cadence jolted.

"W-what?!" asked Cadence, looking around in confusion. Silvia and Jewel watched her with concern.

"You zoned out." stated Jewel. "You just stood there staring at nothing."

"But how did we end up here?"

Silvia watched her friend,"what do you mean? We fell down that hole."

Cadence shook her head. "No. I mean how did we end-" Cadence suddenly cut off, as if realizing something. "Never mind."

Silvia wasn't convinced. "You sure?"

"Yeah," responded Cadence. "Let's go." With that the three of them continued on. Oddly enough, they soon found themselves in a large clearing filled with circus tents.

"A circus?" asked Silvia. "What is a circus doing this far back in the woods?"

"And why would a circus be anywhere else?" said a voice behind them.

Cadence, Jewel, and Silvia whirled around. There stood a man dressed as a jester, although the coloring of his clothing that bright, silly, coloring of most other jesters. Rather that the bright oranges, yellows, and purples of most clowns, this man was dressed in black, grey, and deep red colors. Striding forward, he approached the girls and gave a grand bow to them.

"Welcome to the circus!" he greeted. "My apologies for startling you three. My name is Joker, ringleader of the circus. May I ask where you are headed?"

"I'm Jewel! And this is Silvia and Cadence!" said Jewel.

"Ah! What interesting names! A precious stone, a flow of music, and a girl from the forest." said Joker as he turned to Jewel. Suddenly a bouquet of flowers appeared in his hand as he held them out to her,"These are for you."

"No thanks," rejected Jewel, pushing them away. "I don't take flowers from people I just met." Silvia chuckled at his surprised face.

"_Ha ha ha ha! That's what you get for being a creep Joker!_" A voice shouted, seemingly coming from Joker. Chuckling, he watched as the girls looked for the source of the voice.

"Joker!" he lightly reprimanded,"That was rather rude!"

Silvia watched as Joker seemingly talked to himself, did he have multiple personalities? The voice that spoke a moment before had sounded exactly like Joker. Maybe it was an act? He was a jester after all, but the comment was rather rude for a jester. Cadence seemed to have the same idea.

"Um...," she uneasily spoke. "Was that some sort of joke?"

"_Joke?!_" The voice spoke again, this time Silvia realized that Joker wasn't speaking. "_What makes you think this is a joke, idiot?!_"

"Ahahaha..." Joker nervously chuckled, using a hand to cover the drama mask pinned to his sash/skirt thing, Jewel didn't really know what to call it. "Please forgive him, my dear. He doesn't think sometimes. Now then! You have yet to answer my question, where would you like to go?"

Jewel answered him. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because only I can change the seasons to the territory you wish to travel to, dear Jewel."

The girls were seriously beginning to wonder if this guy was safe to be around. The way he addressed the them as well as the voice that sounded like him was rather unnerving.

"Well," started Cadence, glancing at her friends,"we aren't certain where we want to go." However, looking at Silvia she made a decision. "Actually we do!"

Jewel and Silvia looked at their friend with confusion as she continued. "We want to go to the territory that currently has winter." Silvia immediately lit up, happy to be visiting her favorite season.

"Very well then!" Joker smiled. Looking to Silvia he continued,"I assume that winter is you favorite season. However," he paused, turning back to Cadence,"in order to travel one of you must beat me in a game of cards."

"Ok. I'll challenge you." said Silvia, speaking for the first time.

"Wonderful!" Joker led her over to a table next to the fence, motioning for her to sit as he stood on the other side. "Now then my dear, what game would you like to play?"

"Um, three thirteen."

"A wonderful choice!" praised Joker as he dealt the cards. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

"Congratulations my dear, you won!" said Joker. With a snap of his fingers a blast of chilly air fell over Wonderland. "I hope you enjoy the snow, but you must not go out in that!" With yet another snap of his fingers all three girls were suddenly wearing winter coats. Cadence's was a light gray color with light green music note buttons, Jewel had a navy blue coat with clear,shiny gem-like buttons, and Silvia wore a light brown coat with light green leaf-shaped buttons.

"There. Now you're ready for a winter wonderland! Have fun!" said Joker.

"Thank you!" Cadence said as she and Jewel walked off, dragging Silvia along before she could protest the generous gift.


	8. Chapter 7: A Lazy Lord

I just want to say thanks to austriantatious and Misfortuned Checkmate for their reviews, they were very encouraging!

* * *

Cadence had to laugh. Although she wasn't particularly fond of the cold, she couldn't help but smile as Silvia danced and twirled in the snow. Jewel, meanwhile just kept walking, listening to her IPod. 'Uh oh,' thought Cadence,'I wonder what will happen when her IPod's battery dies.'

"Just look at this!" exclaimed Silvia. "All this beautiful, sparkling, perfect, white snow! It's just so- ACHOO!"

Jewel paused, yanking her earbud out,"Be careful Silvia! You don't want to get sick!"

"But it's snow!" came the reply. Soon the trio were walking down the streets of the town which we decorated for some event.

Cadence looked around curiously. "I wonder what the decorations are for."

"For the Winter Festival! I'm glad you're enjoying the snow Silvia!" Spoke a voice behind them. Spinning around the three found themselves facing a silver haired man wearing an eyepatch, although it wasn't nearly as ornate as Joker's. What unnerved the girls is that the man, whom they most definitely hadn't met, knew Silvia's name.

"Welcome to Wonderland Cadence, Jewel, and Silvia!" Now the girls were seriously unnerved, how in the world did he know their names?! The man chuckled,"Allow me to introduce myself! I am Lord Nightmare Gottschalk! Ruler of the Clover Country!"

'Lord? Ruler? I can't see it. Maybe if he didn't have that silly looking eyepatch or flamboyant attitude then I might see it.' thought Cadence. The man, Nightmare, scowled at her.

"I am a lord! I am very important! If it wasn't for me, then you wouldn't be here!" This caught the girls' attention. What did he mean by 'if it wasn't for him'? Was he the one that made that huge hole and caused them to wake up in a random place in a different world?

"So you kidnapped us?" asked Jewel. Nightmare paled under Silvia's murderous glare.

"S-such violent thoughts!" said Nightmare as he began vomiting blood. Cadence ran forward asking if he was ok while Silvia stopped glaring.

"Lord Nightmare!" yelled a man as he came running up,"How many times have I told you not to run off?! You must finish your work and go to the doctor!" As the man continued scolding Nightmare he glanced at the girls. "Did they harm you Lord Nightmare?"

'Ha. Important leader? More like whiny kid I think.' thought Silvia, watching the two men argue. She actually felt bad for the man whom she assumed was Nightmare's assistant as she watched Nightmare childishly refuse to work and visit the doctor.

"Hey!" Nightmare exclaimed, turning and childishly pointing toward Silvia. "I am important! I am very important!"

Silvia was startled, how had he known what she was thinking? Not even Jewel and Cadence knew her that well, so how could a complete stranger can? "Easy! I can read you thoughts!"

Jewel could've sworn she heard crickets chirping at that moment as the three of them simple stared at him dumbfounded. At that moment the second man decided to step forward.

"Please do not insult Lord Nightmare. He is very important despite his behavior."

"Yeah! That's right!" agreed Nightmare, oblivious to the insult. "I am very important!"

Jewel looked to the newcomer, "And you are?"

Just as he was about to answer, Nightmare cut him off. "He is Gray Ringmarc! MY subordinate!"

The other, Gray, sighed,"Yes, your subordinate who wants you to stop avoiding your work." Cadence was shocked. How could a leader of an entire country not do his work and still be in power?

"Because that is my role." Nightmare answered her unspoken question. It still unnerved her that he could read her thoughts. Silvia, looking cross, stepped forward.

"That's no excuse for not doing your work! You have an entire country relying on you and you decide to avoid the work?! How irresponsible!" she scolded. "Instead you choose to run away from it and cause trauma to girls by making them fall down deep holes in the ground, making them think they'll die, and force them into a world full of danger and things that don't make any sense?! What is wrong with you?" Realizing what she had said, Silvia immediately began apologizing,"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please forgive me, that was horribly rude of me!"

"Ha ha! Don't worry about it Silvia." Nightmare laughed, unfazed by her outburst. "You three must be cold! Come to the tower and Gray will make some hot coco for us!"

"Well," said Jewel, glancing at her friends,"it would be nice to warm up a bit."

"Then it's settled! Come with me!" Nightmare smiled, grabbing hold of Cadence's and Jewel's arms and dragging them forward toward the tower. Gray, now standing next to Silvia, sighed.

"He's just using this as an excuse to get out of work." he muttered to himself. Upon realizing that Silvia had heard him he quickly smiled."My apologies, shall we go?" With that the two followed Nightmare, Cadence, and Jewel to the tower.


	9. Chapter 8: Getting Settled

"So why did you kidnap us?"

"It wasn't kidnapping!" Nightmare denied, shooting a glare at Silvia. "I merely opened the 'gate' between this world and yours so that you could enter."

Cadence sighed,"We never wanted to come here, so why would you open this so called 'gate'?"

Nightmare gave all of them a knowing look. "Did you?"

"Of course not!" shouted Silvia, startling poor Jewel who sat next to her. "Why would we ever want to come to a place far from home full of crazy people willing to kill a random passerby?! What were you-"

Gray had moved to stand in front of Silvia, effectively cutting her off and gaining her attention. "Miss Silvia," he started, speaking calmly. "I understand that you are upset about the situation. Normally, I would agree with you. However, if Lord Nightmare says that you three wished to be here then he is more than likely correct."

"Why?! Just because he can 'read my mind'? How do you know he isn't lying?!" snapped Silvia, livid at the suggestion that she herself was lying.

"Hey! I'm not a lier!" The silver haired man whined. 'He's such a child' Cadence thought, immediately receiving a pout from the man. "And I'm not a child either!"

"Either way," Jewel interrupted,"we're stuck here until we finish this 'game'. What are we going to do?"

"Easy!" answered Nightmare, grinning a Cheshire grin. "You get to know those who live here!"

Silvia scowled. "Easier said than done. Plus where are we going to stay? We don't have any money."

"The three of you are always welcome to stay here at the tower. Since this is the only territory that is neutral it would be the safest place." Gray offered. The three of them glanced at each other silently coming to a decision, with the nod of their heads Silvia turned to Gray.

"Fine," she agreed, still upset about earlier. "Where are we sleeping?" Gray then led the three of them to their rooms, telling them about the tower and surrounding town. When they arrived at their rooms Silvia immediately collapsed onto her bed without another word while Jewel simply sat in one of the many chairs listening to her music.

"Thank you Mr. Ringmarc," said Cadence, as she glanced around her room. All three rooms where spacious and seemed too extravagant for a simple guest room. "Are you sure it's alright for us to stay here?"

"Of course Ms. Kate. And please, call me Gray, you are Lord Nightmare's guests. Make yourselves at home." As he finished a servant dressed in a suit and tie ran up to Gray, whispering something in his ear. "If you three are fine here, I have work to return to." With that, the man turned and walked back the way they came conversing with the faceless.

Once Cadence closed the door to her room, Silvia picked herself up from the bed and walked to the doorway. Peeking out after the way Gray had gone. After a moment she turned back to her room, pulled out her notebook, and began writing.


	10. Chapter 9: Crazy Dreams

Yay! Two chapters in two days! Enjoy~ Lylonda

* * *

"Mmh... Huh?" Looking around Jewel found herself in a strange environment. "What the heck?" Swirling all around her were several colors blending, mixing, and then separating to create an ever shifting environment. Looking around Jewel saw her friends also observing their surroundings.

"Hey, do you have any idea where we are now?" she asked. Both Cadence and Silvia shook their heads.

"No," started the blonde, "but I'm getting tired of waking up in strange places."

"Technically your still asleep."

The three of them turn to see Nightmare again, but looking a bit different. Rather than wearing the suit he had before, he now wore a tailcoat with a white ribbon coming from one breast pocket, around his back, and into the other pocket, not to mention that he seemed to be floating midair.

"You again?!" exclaimed Silvia, annoyance clear in her voice. "What do you want THIS time?"

"Now now Silvia. No need to be rude, I merely wanted to get to know the three of you a bit better, without interruption." said Nightmare, looking rather smug.

"Your just avoiding your work, aren't you?" guessed Cadence. Nightmare's smug grin fell a bit. "Anyway," she continued,"how are you even in our dreams? That is, if we really are all asleep."

"Oh. That's because I'm not human!" Nightmare proudly stated, feeling impressive. "I'm a dream demon! And incubus to be exact!"

Although he had expected them to be impressed by this, what he saw was three faces full of worry and slight fear. Then he heard their thoughts.

"Blarg! N-no! No no! That's not what I meant! I'd never do that! Bleh!" the man stuttered out as he vomited blood. "I'd never do such a vile thing!"

"Anyway," he continued as he recovered,"I noticed earlier that you've already met the Hatters. I want to warn you, they are dangerous, but if you survived them once, more than likely that means they like you. Just be careful, they do have many enemies."

"Why would we want anything to do with them? They're obviously dangerous! The twins practically tried to murder Jamie!" said Cadence.

Nightmare gave her a knowing look, "You would be surprised. Anywhere you go in this world is just as dangerous as the Hatter family. Plus haven't you heard not to judge a book by its cover? Just because they're mafia doesn't make them more dangerous than anyone else in this world. Don't be so quick to judge Cadence."

"You wouldn't be saying that if those twins had put a knife to your neck!" Jamie shouted, clearly irritated by the fact that Nightmare was practically making an excuse for the twins' behavior. "It's terrifying!"

"I understand that it's scary for you, but you have to keep in mind that sort of behavior is normal in this world, especially for those two." explained Nightmare. "Anyway, it seems like you three are about to wake up. I'll be seeing you again soon." As Nightmare said this, he and the strange world around him faded to black as the girls woke.

* * *

"Cadence!"

Cadence grimaced, wanting to sleep a little longer, but the banging on her door acted like an alarm clock that was too loud to ignore. "Cadence, open the door!" she heard Silvia shout from the other side. Slowly crawling out of bed, the blonde headed girl made her way over to the door. Upon opening it she found Silvia already dressed and ready to leave.

"Your still in you PJs? Come on! In order to get home we have to go meet people right?" Cadence nodded, still trying to shake off the last effects of sleep. "Then get dressed! The sooner we meet people the sooner we get home! Now hurry up, I'll go get Jewel." With that, Silvia turned and ran off to Jewel's door.

Cadence slowly closed the door and began getting ready for the day. 'Just meeting them won't get us home. Didn't Nightmare say that we had to get to know them? Oh well, at least meeting them is some progress." Brushing her hair one last time, Cadence set down her brush and went out to meet Jewel and Silvia.

* * *

Cadence scowled,"Why are we going to the castle? Didn't Blood say that the Queen loved beheading people?"

"Because!" replied Jewel, walking a couple steps ahead, clearly excited. "We're going to meet a queen! Isn't that cool?!"

"We should be fine," assured Silvia. "Everyone is supposed to like us, so we should hopefully be safe. Plus, how else are we going to get home? We don't really have much of a choice."

"I still don't like it." was all Cadence said. By that point they had reached the entrance to the towering hedge maze that was the entrance to the castle. Looking around to see if any guards were nearby to direct them, the trio continued their trek to the castle.


	11. Chapter 10: Heart Castle is Crazy!

Thank you to Shadowclanwarrior for the review! I'm so glad your liking the story so far! Also, thanks to Soulessprince013, for your encouragement as I wrote this chapter. You guys are awesome!

* * *

"Whoa!" exclaimed Jewel.

After finding their way through the rosebush maze, the three girls were currently standing in front of the impressive doors to an even more impressive castle. It wasn't like any castle from their world. The structure was covered in pink and blue hearts of all sorts and almost every brick was colored a soft pink. The three girls cautiously moved closer to the doors, nervous that they would be barred from entering such an impressive castle. Almost immediately, two faceless guards moved to stop them, each wearing a black guard's uniform with a card number on the front. The girls quickly backed up, showing that they were unarmed, as the guards pointed their heart themed spears at the trio.

"What business do you have here?" demanded the first guard, wearing a number seven.

Jewel spoke first, "We're here to meet the Queen."

The soldiers gave her a look of disbelief. As if they couldn't believe that someone would ever wish to meet the queen. However, Jewel seemed to miss, or more likely ignore, their expressions and simply glared. Cadence and Silvia, standing behind Jewel, shared a look of nervousness, concerned that Jewel may be getting them into trouble.

The second guard, wearing a number two, then spoke, "No one is permitted to see the queen without her permission. Now leave." Cadence could of sworn that he had added "It's for your own good." but couldn't be certain. But Jewel was having none of it. With a flip of her long brunette locks, she once again demanded to see the queen.

"Eh? What's going on?" Came an unfamiliar, carefree, voice behind them. The guards immediately stiffened, standing at attention and saluting the man that had literally just walked out of a bush. The man wore a long red trench coat that was somewhat tattered toward the bottom with a broad sword hanging from his belt. His choppy light brown hair was tangled with sticks, leafs, and dirt; but the rest of him seemed completely dirt free. With bright ruby red eyes, he took in the scene before him.

"S-sir Ace!" said guard number two. Silvia cast him a questioning glance, why did he seem scared? The guard continued, "These three were trespassing. They wish to see Her Majesty without invitation."

Cadence was studying the newcomer. 'He's a role-holder,' she thought, 'he has eyes and the guards are being cautious around him. I wonder what role he is. Considering the heart on his coat, I bet he lives in this territory.' Suddenly, she was ripped from her thoughts when his eyes landed on her.

"They are?" the man, Ace, asked. He was studying the trio for who knows what reason. Silvia shivered when his eyes fell on her, looking her up and down, almost as if he was inspecting her. He did the same to Cadence and Jewel, however Jewel didn't seem affected by him. She just simply stood glaring at the guards with her hands on her hips. "Are you foreigners?" he finally asked.

When it became clear that Jewel wasn't going to answer, due to the glare she was giving, Cadence answered. "Yes. My name is Cadence, and this is Silvia and Jewel." She continued, "As the guard said, we wish to meet the queen, but we don't have an invitation."

"Ace!" yet another new voice yelled. This time a man wearing a red checkered top with tan pants was walking toward the group, with an oversized pocket watch connected to a long chain hung at his side. With an irritated sigh the white haired, rabbit eared newcomer adjusted his spectacles with a gloved hand. With a glare as sharp as a razor from his ruby eyes he began to scold the brunette man. "Where have you been! Her Majesty has been demanding you presence and you have been slacking! Which means more work for me! Because of you I haven't been able to go look for my beloved-" He stopped as he noticed the girls standing there. With absolutely no warning, the man's demeanor changed from cold and irritated to that of pure joy and happiness as he suddenly ran at Silvia.

"Gah!" shouted Silvia as she was tackled by the man.

"Silvia my love! It is fate that we have been brought together! I cannot express the full extent of my joy that you are here safe in my arms!" exclaimed the white haired rabbit as he smothered poor Silvia.

"What the heck!" She shouted, as she struggled to free herself. Silvia never liked it when people forced hugs on her, even if it was Cadence or Jewel. "Who the heck are you? Stop it! Let go!"

Jewel finally broke her one-sided staring contest with the guards after hearing her friend's screams. "Hey!" she yelled, marching up to the newcomer. "That's my friend your smothering, and you don't have the right to do that!" she scolded, coming to her friend's rescue.

The man seemed to freeze for a moment, then turned and gave Jewel a razor sharp glare, all while holding on to Silvia. "Now I see why it has taken you so long to reach my loving arms, my dove." he said to Silvia, his voice devoid of any emotion as he continued to glare at Jewel. "It is because this wench has prevented you from coming to me!" He shouted, grabbing the large pocket watch with one hand. The moment he grasped the watch it glowed brightly, transforming into a pistol which he aimed at Jewel's head. "I shall remove this nuisance at once!"

BANG!

CLANG!

All three of the girls screamed at the sound of the gun being fired. Jewel fell to the ground out of fear, waiting for the pain. However, when no pain came, and a loud metallic clang sounded, she opened her eyes to see the flat-side of a sword inches from her face.

"Ha ha ha! How mean of you Peter! Trying to harm an innocent girl!" she heard from above her. Looking up, the long haired brunette saw that Ace was standing in front of her holding his sword to which had blocked the bullet. "Aw! Look! You chipped my sword too! Ha ha! You really are mean Peter!" said Ace, as he inspected his blade.

"You nuisance! How dare you help those who get in the way of me and my love!" shouted the man, now known as Peter, as he shifted the aim of his gun from Jewel to Ace. "I should get rid of your existence this moment!"

Silvia, while still being trapped against Peter by his arm, spoke,"Enough! Stop it Peter!"

"Silvia?" the rabbit man turned to her, confusion in his voice.

"Don't you dare threaten to kill anyone, especially my friend! I don't even know you and your trying to kill one of my closest friends?! What is wrong with you?!"

The look of shock on Peter's face would have been highly amusing if it hadn't been for the situation they were in. "But my love!" he pleaded, "She was trying to keep you from me!"

"Of course she was!" Silvia snapped at him. "Any friend would do that if a complete stranger randomly tackled someone like that!"

"But Silvia, I am no stranger! Our love for each other keeps us from that!"

Silvia, Cadence, and Jewel all gave him a look of disbelief, while Ace just simply laughed and the guards stood silently, trying not to draw Peter's attention. Did this person really believe that he could do anything he wanted as long as he had the excuse that he 'loved' it?

"I know nothing about you!" shouted Silvia, breaking the awkward silence. "There is no way that I would ever love you!"

Peter suddenly let go, clutching his ears. "My darling dove, please don't shout in my ears! I fear that I may go deaf and never hear your angelic voice again! However, I am ecstatic that you wish to know more about me!"

"When did I ever say that?" said Silvia, a look of confusion and disgust on her face as she looked to her friends for an answer. Cadence and Jewel simply shrugged with a confused look of their own. At that moment, one of the large doors of the castle opened and a soldier wearing a number four card ran out to the group.

"Lord Peter!" he gasped, as he tried to regain his breath and composure, "Her Majesty requests you presence at once!"

"Tch." responded Peter, a look of pure disgust and hatred morphing his face as he looked to the soldier, who had moved to stand next to soldiers seven and two. The moment the rabbit's gaze shifted their way, the two guards discreetly shifted away from soldier four. "Of course that woman would have to call me now. Can't you see I'm busy?!" He sighed, "No matter, come my love! Let me show you your new home!"

"Hey! Who said I was going to-" started Silvia, but she was cut of by Cadence's hand.

"Just go with it," the blonde whispered, "This may be the only way to get in to meet the queen."

Silvia, although not happy about letting Peter believe whatever he wanted, nodded her head. As the grand doors to the castled opened, Peter, Ace, the one soldier, and the trio of girls entered the castle.

* * *

"WHERE IS THAT LAZY EXCUSE FOR A MAN!" came a feminine shout on the other side of the doors to the throne room. "Men are so unreliable. That is why we do not trust them. Guards, behead that maid!"

"Ha ha ha! Sounds like Her Majesty is upset!" Ace laughed, unconcerned by the noise from the other side of the doors. Cadence and Silvia shared a look of fear from what they had heard, while Jewel simply stood looking at the door with eyes practically sparkling at the thought of meeting a real queen.

"Enough, open the doors." sighed Peter, adjusting his glasses. Two guards stationed outside of the throne room pulled open the doors, revealing a large, ornate room. The heart theme from outside was also inside. The floors, walls, and even windows, carried the theme. In the middle of the room, on a raised portion of the floor was a fenced in platform, obviously meant for those having an audience with the queen. High above the platform was a balcony where a impressive looking woman sat with a bored expression on her face.

The woman, who was obviously the queen, wore a heart themed dress with the collar extending high above her head forming yet another heart, the red skirt was a ballgown skirt decorated with blue hearts along the edges. On top her hear head, sitting on many violet curls, was a small crown attached by two ribbons that were tied neatly beneath her chin. The woman looked up as the door opened and the group walked in.

"White!" she nearly yelled. "Where have you been? You should have been here-" She cut herself off as she caught sight of the three girls. "And who are you?" the queen asked, taking an visible interest in the trio. Cadence and Silvia, shrunk away from the woman's gaze, clearly frightened, but Jewel stepped forward.

"It is so amazing to meet you, Your Majesty!" she gushed, thrilled to be talking to royalty. "My name is Jewel, and these are my friends Silvia and Cadence. We came her hoping to meet you, Your Highness!"

The queen gave her a questioning look. "We are Queen Vivaldi. Queen of the country of Hearts. Tell me. Are you three girls foreigners?"

Cadence spoke this time, stepping forward to stand beside Jewel. "Yes, Your Majesty. We recently arrived in Clover country a few time changes ago."

"Interesting." Queen Vivaldi said as she stood. "We wish to hear more of you three. Come, let us have tea in the gardens."

* * *

"Your Majesty," Jewel started. Currently the four women were seated at an outdoor tea party in the gardens of the castle. Peter was standing behind Queen Vivaldi at his place as Prime Minister, but his eyes never left Silvia as he stared at her with a dreamy expression. Ace, who had followed the group, was standing off to the side near some soldiers attempting to walk through a hedge, much to the dismay of everyone around him. "What is it like being a queen? Is it amazing? Do you get to do anything you want and no one can stop you because your the queen?"

Vivaldi chuckled, taking a sip of her tea. "You may call us Vivaldi. Being queen does allow us to do anything we wish. However, we are hindered by the rules of this world. Tell us, are you enjoying the tea?"

"Yes Your- I mean Vivaldi. This tea tastes even better than the tea at the Hatter's." answered Silvia, taking another sip. Cadence simply sat, nibbling on some of the pastries set out. She was never a huge fan of tea, preferring Mountain Dew or coffee. At the mention of the Hatters Vivaldi perked up.

"The Hatters?" she asked with a scowl. "You've met those fools?"

"Yeah," answered Jewel. "It was terrifying! Those twins tried to kill me twice and Cadence had a mental breakdown there."

"Tch. Typical. Those fools know nothing of how to treat a lady. We do hope you are not staying there." Vivaldi said, scowling at the thought of her rivals. Peter jumped forward moving to grasp Silvia's hands.

"My love! Please choose the castle as your place of residence! You will be safe here with me near!" he pleaded, squeezing poor Silvia's hands tightly.

"Will you stop it?! Get this strait! I do not like you!" retorted Silvia, sick of Peter's love-struck attitude. Vivaldi, on the other hand, began to laugh at Peter's antics.

"We have never seen White act in such a way. We are quite amused, perhaps we should keep Silvia and see what enthralls him so." the queen mused, watching the scene before her.

"Your Majesty!" objected Peter. "I ask you do no such thing!"

"And why not?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Because I am her lover!" Silvia nearly choked on her tea at this false declaration. What had she ever done to make Peter think that? "Which means," he continued, "That I am all that she needs!"

"Ha ha, Peter! Your funny!" Ace said, poking his head out of a different bush. "Silvia doesn't look like she thinks you're her lover."

"You germ! What do you know of love?" Peter asked, drawing his gun for the second time that day. However, right as he was about to fire the time changed to night. Vivaldi then stood as several maids came and began removing the assorted pastries and tea sets.

"It is night and we wish to retire. Have rooms prepared for our guests to spend the night." she ordered. "It is late and it would be dangerous for you three to leave at such a time, we give you permission to spend the night here."

Silvia was about to object when Cadence spoke up. "Thank you very much Vivaldi. I think all of us could use a rest after having such an eventful day."

The queen nodded. "Good. The we wish you good night." With that Vivaldi turned and left the gardens, Peter trailing behind and Ace being led by a soldier.

* * *

"Talk about an eventful day", said Cadence. The three of them were all gathered in Jewel's room. Each of them were wearing a nightgown given to them by the queen. Ironically, they were all the same design but in different colors. Cadence was wearing a pink gown, Jewel the red one, and Silvia the wore the blue on. All of them were exhausted.

"Ugh. That Peter guy creeps me out! Where in the world did he get the idea that I loved him?!" complained Silvia, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"I agree," Cadence said. "That was pretty weird."

"Yeah, but hey! We got to meet a queen! Wasn't she amazing?!" gushed Jewel, still ecstatic that she had meet Vivaldi. "She was so amazing and pretty!"

"Yeah, and also murderous." Silvia interrupted. "Did you not hear her order someone's death?"

"Well, maybe he did something wrong." suggested Jewel, not wanting her image of Vivaldi ruined.

"I doubt it," Cadence said, joining Silvia's side. "It sounded like she was annoyed that Peter wasn't there when she wanted and she took it out on that poor guy."

"Whatever," Jewel said, standing. "I'm going to bed. See you later." With that the long haired brunette left.

"I think she might be mad." Cadence said, looking at the door.

"Well? What do you expect?" asked Silvia, pulling out her notebook. "She looks up to Vivaldi and we just insulted the image she has of her. Of course she's upset."

"Yeah. I guess I would be too." Cadence sighed as she got up, headed for the door. "I'm going to bed. I guess we're going to the amusement park tomorrow right?"

Silvia scowled, not liking the idea of being in a crowded area. "Yeah. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"'night Silvia." With that Cadence left, headed to her own room to get some rest. However, when she got to her room she found an unexpected guest.

"Um Ace?" the blonde asked, looking at the knight that was crashed on her bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh? Oh, Cadence! What are you doing in my room?" asked Ace, flashing her a goofy grin. Cadence simply stared at him, unsure of what to do.

"Ace this is my room, your room is elsewhere."

"It is?" He asked, glancing around. "Ha ha! Your right! I guess this IS your room. Looks like I got lost again!" Ace admitted, yet he made no move to leave or even get off the bed.

"Well?" Cadence asked, motioning to the door. "Aren't you going to leave now?"

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked. He didn't seem to understand that he needed to leave.

"Yes," Cadence responded, once again motioning to the door.

"Ok ok! No need to be cold!" Ace said, finally getting up. The moment he was out the door Cadence shut it and locked it. Moving to the bed and collapsing on top of it.

Reflecting on the events of the day, Cadence came to a conclusion. 'I definitely don't want to stay here.'


End file.
